Talk:Gamahiro
Deletion Where did all this information come from? --ShounenSuki 02:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The name and intro are taken from http://www.saiyanisland.com/naruto/?n=summonings. The appearances are accurate. :Well that looks like utter fanfiction... They give no source whatsoever. I can't find his name or any of this information in the manga, nor in the databooks. Does anyone have a more reliable source? --ShounenSuki 15:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::While I do agree that unless we can find more reliable information from canon on this toad the page should be deleted but some should be kept, his appearence in Chuunin exam invasion and pain's invasion(minimal as it is). SuperN 23:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, it does seem everything is fanon in that linked article besides the fact he was summoned to crush Orochimaru's three-headed snake. In fact, I'm absolutely sure it has only been called "Demolisher Toad" up to this point. Where did this "Gamasushi" name come from? --Mewshuji 18:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Who is the single brain-celled paramesium that got that name? I also looked through all the invasion episodes and chapters and i never saw him once. What chapter or episode is he in?--Jimmy2.047 07:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::His name doesn't appear anywhere in Canon and is pure Fanon. I'm surprised the page is still up.SuperN 07:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::His name is Gamahiro. It's possible there is an extension to the Hiro part. But in Chapter 431, just released, Naruto orders the three to attack by going "Bun, Ken, Hiro!" referring to Gamabunta, Gamaken, and the third must be Gamahiro, although again it's possible it could be Gamahiroshi or something similar. None the less he now has an actual name not Fanon. Revan46 How sure can we be that this toad in the picture where jiraiya summoned it to crush one of orochimaru's snakes is the same one summoned to fight against pain. i mean some of the body details differ between them like the spots. :I'd say we can be 99% sure. The differences between the two appearances are negligible. --ShounenSuki 18:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be wrong to point out that his name should be "Gamaken" instead of Hiro, because "Ken" is japanese for sword, and that is this particular toads weapon of choice?Kajowwojak (talk) 15:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, in more ways than one. :::* There is already another toad called Gamaken. :::* The "Ken" in Gamaken doesn't come from the Japanese word for "sword". It comes from the name of the famous Japanese actor Ken Takakura, who is considered the rival of the even more famous Bunta Sugawara, who gave Gamabunta his name. :::* "Ken" is the on'yomi for the kanji 剣, which on its own is pronounced as "tsurugi". This kanji refers to double-edged, straight-bladed swords. Gamahiro uses two : single-edged, curved swords. Following your logic, Gamahiro should be called Gamakatana or Gamatō ("tō" being the on'yomi of 刀). :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) speaking role Should it be mentioned that he's got speaking role in Pain invasion? Ttogafer (talk) 12:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Shouldn't a note be made about his appearance change between part I and part II? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 13:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Its in the trivia section.--Deva 27 (talk) 13:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Naruto When did Naturo summon him? The only time they were together was during the battle against Pain, and it was Shima who summoned them, not Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *In the Ultimate Ninja games. The S (talk) 11:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture The current photograph of Gamahiro isn't that good. Can somebody please change the picture to this? Thanks. :It's not the right coloring of Gamahiro, we need acurate depictions --Cerez365 (talk) 13:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC)